Daughter of the Wolf and the Snake
by daughterofthewolf
Summary: My Name is Adolfinia Nikole Luna Uchiha and this is the story of how I died.
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of the Wolf and Snake

My Name is Adolfina Nikole Luna Uchiha and this it the story of how I died.

I do not own any of the characters from Naruto.

This is my first trying to write so please be gentle.

Chapter 1- Every story has a beginning

It was a snowy colder December when I was brought into this world. I was very sick and weak the doctors did not believe I would make it to see my first birthday. I did survive although some days I wish I had not. I am the youngest daughter of Fang Uchiha and Orochimaru. My first name literally means daughter of the wolf, but that name was lost to me for many years. I had an enjoyable childhood my parents loved my brother and me dearly. My brother's name was Deidara he was seven years older then I was. He had hair as golden as the sun and eyes the color of the sky on a perfect day. He looked like our mother. I look more like our father with hair the color of ink and eyes the color of an emerald jewel. My life changed on my fifth birthday my father was away on a mission so it was just my mother and brother. We had all gone to bed I, of course, was with my mother. That was when I heard it, the screaming and cursing under our window. My mother sat up quickly and carried me crying to my brother who took me into his arms to keep me calm. A few minutes passed by and I could hear my mother's soft and gentle voice trying to talk to the drunken men to get them to calm down, but they continued and knocked my mother to the ground trying to get into the house. Now my mother was not weak by no means she was the daughter of the head of the Uchiha clan. She was the older sister to Itachi and Sasuke. She bound up the stairs and told my brother to take me and run as far as he could, but as he tried he heard our mother's screams, a sound which haunts my dreams at night, he placed me in the nearest closet he could find and told me to stay put and be quiet. It took two days for someone to find me in that closet. It was my father who took me into his arms and I could feel his hot sticky tears hit my fevered skin. The only thing that I was able to crook out of my dry sore throat was where were momma and brother. My father just pulled me in tighter as I feel into the darkness. When I woke up again I was in the hospital hooked up to multiple beeping machines. I could hear my father breathing as he slept in the chair beside me. I was eventually pulled back into my dreamless sleep.

 **~~LINE BREAK~**

We stayed in the village until I was ten years old, but my father was changing he was no longer the kind and gentle father I knew. He would send me to go play with my cousins a lot. Then I saw it my father was losing to the madness that comes with his clan's power. My mother was the person who could control it and keep it at bay. He knew he was losing so he went to ask for someone to take me and allow me to stay in the village so I would be safe from him. No one would take me in they hated my father and in turn, hated me they called me a monster and said that I should have died along with my mother and my brother. So we left the village leaving behind the memories of a happier time

I will try to upload everyday, but I am a full time Social Work student and I work. So please be patient. Thank You and I hope you are enjoying it so far. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Into the woods - 1st Person View

"Daddy my feet hurt and I am hungry can we pleasssse stop!" I cried with heavy tears streaming down my face. My father just turned and looked at me with his sad deep green eyes. He kneeled down in front of me and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Please do not cry my dear wolf pup, I am sorry you are hurting but we have to keep moving." I sniffled and nodded my inky black hair falling on my face. I looked up to the sky it looked like it was going to rain soon I could smell the rain in the air. As I was looking up I stumbled and fell over a rotten tree root. I twisted my ankle so I began to cry I was only ten years old after all. My father turned around with an emotionless look in his eyes. I shivered in fear as he raised his hand and hit me across the face and called me weak and worthless then like a switch his eyes return to normal as he fell to his knees crying and mumbling about how he was getting worse and that he was sorry. I knew my father was fighting a demon deep in his soul that was eating him alive. He slowly picked me up and carried me in his arms I fell asleep cuddled into his deep warm chest. This was our first night after leaving the village I called home.

It has been almost a year since we left and my father has become a stranger to me. I rarely see his gentle green eyes. No, I look into the eyes of a demon. He branded me with this thing called a curse mark or something I am not really sure. He said it would make me stronger and I would be like him one day. He trains me every day and if I am not to his standards I am beaten within an inch of my life. I scream for him to stop, but he never does I knew this was why we had to leave the village. I miss my mother and I miss the way my life was before she died. I can hear her dying screams in my dreams. I know it was my fault that she was killed they were after me because I am a freak of nature that should not have been born. I know my parents did something when I was born to make sure that I would live through my first birthday. I lay down gently trying to avoid my already bruised side as I was slowly closing my eyes I heard my father scream and run into my bedroom. I jump up quickly as he tells me to leave and leave quickly. "Go back to the village hide who you are, You can not stay here anymore you will die if you do. Please, my dear wolf pup leave me and find happiness." So I pack all my belongings and begin to run with the tears streaming down my face because I know that this is the last time I will ever see my true father again. I feel like I have been running for hours none stop, but finally, i see the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village I am home at last.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village Nikole:

As I fall to my knees I hear a booming voice coming closer so I quickly do a transformation Jutsu to hide who I truly am. I now have hair as blue as the clearest ocean that falls perfectly on to my lower back and eyes the color of the cherry blossoms when they are at their peak. just as a finished I see a tall and muscle man run up to me still continuing to yell. "Who are you, Why are you here, I need to see your identification." before I could answer my world began to spin go dark as I fell on to the wet cold grass cooling my fevered skin. I can see my mother smiling and laughing with my older brother than in an instance all I could see was red and hear the haunting screams of my mother as she was dying.

The Man's Point of View:

As I ran up to the stranger kneeled on to the ground I could see that it was a young girl no more than 11 or 12 years old. She had pale blue hair and eyes a pale pinkish color for what I was able to see before she collapsed on to the ground. I picked up as gentle as I could so that I would not hurt her. She whimpered at my touch and tried to escape my grasp, but I held her tightly so she would not fall. She was burning up I could feel the heat through my thing Anbu vest. I have to get this girl to the hospital and quickly. As I enter the doors I began to yell for someone to come help me. Nurses and doctors flocked to me in an instance and I handed them the girl and said my farewells.

Back To Nikole's Point of View:

The first thing I remember hearing was a loud annoying beeping noise that seems to hold steady. I finally forced my self to open my eyes and all I could see was white. I knew immediately I was in a hospital as I tried to rack my brain to figure out how and why I was here I realized cuffed to the bed and had a very limited range of motion. I began to panic and thrash around to see if I could somehow get loose, but it was no use I was stuck. That is when I heard the chuckle coming from the window. There sat an old man with the Hokage Hat laying in his lap. He looked at me with gentle grey eyes as he spoke:" I am so glad to see you made it the daughter of Fang, I was worried that something bad might have happened." I was shocked how did this man know who I was. Had I already failed and I had not even been here a day. I felt the tears leak out of my eyes before I could stop them. The man spoke again this time wiping the tears from my eyes: " Do not cry my dear wolf child, no one here knows who you are, but me. Your father sent a message telling me of your arrival. So everything has been prepared for you there is an apartment set up for you it is fully stocked. From This day forward you will be known as Nikole and you transferred here after your parents died on a mission from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Starting tomorrow you will be attending the ninja academy." I did not know what to say all I managed to squeeze out was a meek "thank you." The man smile widely,"Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves Nikole."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Begining

*Beep Beep* blares the alarm clock on my nightstand I roll over and hit the snooze button before covering my head with the covers to block out the blinding sun. I knew that I had to get up soon it would be my first day at the academy. I sat up and looked out my ninja outfit. It was as black as the night sky. It looked identical to the one my mother had when she was my age. I smiled a little as I pulled my long hair up into a tight bun to keep it from falling, but of course, stray hairs were falling on my face. I sighed as tried to pin them back in the end though I decided to let them stay. As I head out the door a grab a small piece of fruit to eat for my breakfast Deidara always use to say that breakfast was food for the brain. I giggled a bit at that memory as I closed and locked my door. I look around as I walk the streets I don't remember much from when I previously lived here so everything looks new and foreign to me. I look down at my watch and realize I am late by a lot. I take off running as fast as I can till I see the academy. The building itself was not very big. I am finally able to find my classroom I take a deep breath as I enter the room. The teacher Iruka looks at me as bow and apologize, but as I try to head to the empty seat in the very back he grabs me and places me in front to the class and tells me to introduce myself. I look around the room before I am able to speak. " My Name is Nikole, I am from the Cloud Village, I was sent here after my parents where killed I am 11 years old, Thank you." I am too afraid to look up for a moment that when I do I see Iruka smiling gently at me as he tells me to go sit with a kid named Naruto and Sasuke. I could not believe it I was in the class with Sasuke. I wonder how the rest of the family is I have missed Sasuke and Itachi very much. Sasuke catches me staring so I smile at him and he grumpily tells me to go screw my self. This was not the Sasuke I remember, but I guess he probably acts this way to a stranger so I will have to tell him later who I am. The other kid I am sitting with Naruto I think his name was had spiky blonde hair, beautiful deep blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks he has the widest smile I think I have ever seen. Overall I had a good first day

 **~Line Break~**

A couple of years have passed since then. I am now in squad 7 with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura the team leader is an Anbu named Kakashi. Naruto and I are pretty close friends, but Sakura does not like me because she believes I am trying to steal Sasuke. I have been trying to tell Sasuke for years who I am, but he has is mind on one thing and that is avenging his families death by killing Itachi. It broke my heart when I heard this news, but I guess we have skeletons in our closets right. We are taking the second part of the Chunin exam today we have all worked so hard to make it to this point. I could not fight the lead ball that was sitting on my stomach I just know something bad was going to happen. Bad things always happen when I can smell the rain.

 **~Line Break~**

We have done very well in capturing the flags. It is now nightfall we are all sitting around a small fire trying to stay warm. Naruto and Sasuke are bickering about something I am not really sure though. "Screw you I am going to go piss!" Naruto yelled as loud as he possibly could. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the log beside me. I could feel Sakura glaring at me. If only she knew that we are related but oh well it cannot be helped. A couple of seconds passed before Naruto return, but something was not right. Sasuke realized it too and began to attack him. Come to find out it was an intruder a ninja from the village in the sound. everything happened in an instance Naruto was unconscious so was Sakura. Only Sasuke and I remained to protect our teammate. My worse nightmare was about to come true. The ninja began to shift in change until my father was standing in front of me. I screamed before my mind could register what to do. My father grabbed me roughly and slammed the palm of his hand into my mark. I began to seize as burning pain ran through my body then everything turned black.

Sasuke's Point of View:

I was in shock as I watched as Nikole screamed and fell to the ground. What had this man just done? The snake-like man bent down and said" My dear wolf pup I have finally found you. You do not know how long I looked for you. You look just like your whore of a mother." He laughs as he pulls Nikole up by her hair. Then the man turns to me and chuckled "Well hello my dear brother-in-law you have grown so much. Since you are family I shall give you a parting gift." He stretched his neck out as he dropped Nikole back to the ground as soon as his teeth touched my skin I felt the fire in my veins as I collapsed into the darkness.

Nikole's Point of View:

The next time I work up I was in the hospital chain to the bed. I couldn't help, but to laugh at the irony of it all. I look to my left to notice that no one was in the room with me this time. I have to blink the tears away because I know that the life I had was no gone because everyone knows I am the daughter of the snake. It did not long for me to lose everything I was kicked off squad 7 and told that I would only be being doing solo A ranked missions. I lost my nice apartment and the only place I could get was a rat hole that was falling in. My rent was higher than the one I previously had so I had to get a job at a bar in the bad part of the village to help pay my bills. everyone hates me especial since Sasuke left the village to find my father not too long ago. Somehow though I am numb to it all a part of me always knew this was how my life woud wind up being.

(I am sorry that I skipped alot of events. I am not very good at writting fighting scences. Again I apologize.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome To My Hell:

Screams are all I can hear as slash open the target's throat. Blood spills on to the wooden floor as the man gasps for air. His wife and daughters are huddled in the corner. "Geez could you please shut up you stupid bitch, I don't want to kill you and your brats, but do not test me," I say in an emotionless voice to the screaming woman. She does not stop so before I could register I threw the knifes that land in all three of their skulls. I just sigh as I close the door and walk away. Deep down I am crying as I murdered an entire family without a blink of an eye. This was my life the council only saw me as a weapon of mass destruction so that is what I became. I look down at my watch to check the time" Shit I am late Namjoon (Hehe BTS) is going to strangle me it is the third time this week." Namjoon is my boss he is tall and lanky like a noodle with blonde hair, he is about 24 years old. He runs the Bullet Proof Bar. " You couldn't even take a shower before you came, damn Nikole you smell like death." I turn to see Jungkook standing behind me laughing. I smile as I shot him the finger. Jungkook is the bouncer at the bar. He is tall and muscular with a bunny smile that not many people see. He has jet black hair cut short, He is 21 years old. I rush in to shower and get ready for my shift. "Are you okay I need to check you over, there is blood on your clothes." I did not even need to look up to know it was Jin he was the bartender. Jin is a tall handsome man with perfect lips and caramel colored hair. He is 26 years old and also the most caring and motherly of all my co-workers. He is the one who will take care of me when I am wounded or sick. "No Jin I promise I am okay, it was just an assignation and I was messy." He nods as he walks away allowing me to finish getting ready. I am dressed in a blood red dress that came up to my thighs it barely covered my ass, but Namjoon is a pervert so what can you do, with fishnet tights and black and red knee-high boots. I am able to release my transformation and look like my normal self since no one knows what I really look like. " Wow, Jin and Jungkook weren't lying when they said you look like shit, you have a major shiner," Yoongi said as he gently pulled my hair back to reveal my black eye. "I am fine geez you guys are killing me" I laugh as he just shakes his head. Min Yoongi was truly a character he was short compared to the others with mint green hair and eyes as dark as the darkest night. He was the other bartender with Jin. He seems cold to outsiders, but to his friends and family, he is very warm and loving. He is 25 years old. I step out of the employee room and grabbed my tray to begin working. "Hey cutie where have you been, I have missed that sexy little ass of yours," one of the customers says as he reaches to grab my ass, but before I can stop him all I see is a flash of pink and hear a low growl. "Hey asshole you cannot touch the waitress, you try it again and I will knock your drunk ass out," Jimin growls out. The man throws his hands up and backs away slowly. "Thanks, Chim Chim" I smile gently at the pink haired boy. Jimin is the shortest of the whole group, but what he lacks in height he makes up for other areas. He has hair the color of cotton candy and eyes as fierce as those of a lion ready to pouch at a moments notice. Jimin is the same age as me, but that does not stop him from being overly protective of me. He is a waiter like myself. A couple of minutes go than a soft gentle voice beings to sing and another person appears and begins to dance his body flowing perfectly with the music. The boy singing is Taehyung with his fire-colored hair and soft eyes.I am not really sure of his age he does not discuss things like that very often. The dancer is Hoseok he has auburn hair and is very lean and muscular. He dances with grace and beauty. He is 24 years old. The hours slowly tick by and as it is time to shut down I find myself all alone sweeping the floors. I am so far in my own mind I did not hear the singing of happy birthday behind me. "Hey, Niki you can stop sweeping now sweetie its time to celebrate," Namjoon says as he taps me on the shoulder. I turn to see my co-workers holding a cake and all smiling. Today was my 22nd birthday and I had forgotten my own birthday. I feel the tears roll down my cheek because I know I know that when I walk out the doors the love and care I get here will be a memory almost like a dream. Jimin pulls me close into his arms and tries to calm my tears. Then they all join in.

 **~Line Break~**

The next day I walk down the street with my earphones in to try and block out the whispering and hateful words I get.I am pushed into an alley before I can react. "Hey, boys look what we caught today, a little demon who needs punishing. What do you say should we help it out." The man laughs as they come closer I close my eyes. One punch, two, two, three, a kick the side. I keep counting in my head over and over again it is the only thing keeping me grounded. A loud snap snatches me out of my trance as I fall to my knees tears coming hot and heavy. They keep kicking as I begin to beg for them to stop. Then a loud crunch rings in my ears. I am coughing up blood with every kick and punch. eventually, they get bored and leave. I slowly pull myself and drag my broken body to the bar to begin my shift. I am only able to make it to the eyesight of the building before my body collapses on to the street. Jungkook runs to me and gently picks me up and carries me inside. "Oh my god Niki what happened please talk to me, come to baby open your eyes please." I know I need to open my eyes, but I can't they are too heavy. "Taehyung go get Jin and Namjoon now!" I hear Hoseok commands. I can't help it, but I fall into the welcoming darkness

"What should we do she is hurt badly"this time." I can hear Jimin crying as he speaks. I slowly open my eyes to see Jin standing over me with a bottle of water. "Come on guys I am okay I feel better already," I say as I sit up only to collapse again in pain. "No, you most definitely are not okay Nikole. Look we know that everyone in the whole village except us hates you, but they really hurt you this time," Jin says as he gently wraps my ribs. Namjoon looks at me with concern in his deep eyes as he wraps my ankle. "I think you need to go see the Lady Hokakage this time I will go with you if I need to," Yoongi states well more like demands so I know I really don't have an option. I can feel myself being lifted on to his back, Jimin is being as gentle as he can when placing me on Yoongi's back. The sun is blinding, but I am confused it was dark when I showed up at the bar. " Hey, Suga how long was I out for," I ask softly. "Like 12 hours we thought for sure we were going to have to take you to the hospital this time." I was it really that bad, I guess the beatings are getting more and more deadly. I can feel every little bump in the road as it disturbs my broken ribs. I can't help, but to whimper into Yoongi's warm back.

We finally make it to the tower where the office is. I slide off of Yoongi's back while avoiding my left ankle as he knocked on the door. "Come In," yells out a feminine voice. I feel Yoongi put a hand in the middle of my back for comfort as we walk through the door. "What the hell do you want you vile creature," Lady Tsunade growls out as she glares at me. Before I can say anything Yoongi steps in front of me and said " I know that you know what the villagers do to her and I know you do not give a shit, but they are getting more deadly with each passing attack. They broke three of her ribs and crushed her ankle this time. something needs to be done." Tsunade just gives a chuckle as she shakes her head, " Why should I care she is just a weapon to be used for the village and nothing else as far as I am concerned she is not even a human anymore." I sense the murderous vibes seeping off Yoongi with each passing word. "You bitch! I swear if you were not the Hokage I would slit your throat while you slept," he says as he steps forward clutching his fists. "Ha like a retired Anbu Black-Ops who can not even stand for long periods of time or walk straight could land a punch on me." (I guess I should mention that Yoongi was a high ranking elite ninja until about a couple of years ago. He was on a mission with two other people things went bad really quick both teammates were killed and he almost died. They shattered all the bones in both of his legs and most of the bones on the left side of his body. He was pulled from active duty one because he would never be able to walk right again and he is nowhere near mentally stable to do missions.) I knew this was how this meeting would go I tried to tell them, but they did not listen. I grabbed Yoongi by the hand and pulled him out of the office. "I am so sorry I could not help you, Niki, I don't know how to make them see how precise and special you are," Yoongi said softly. I smile at him and encase him in a hug " It is okay as long as I have you guys to look after me I will be fine." Oh, how wrong I was...

*I know I did not get the boy's ages right. I could not help myself the story need some BTS love (:

I hope you are enjoying the story so far and thank you for reading!*


End file.
